A Day of Play
by Leah Leu
Summary: A father and elfling spend the day together. In honor of Fathers Day


A Day of Play

Tiny footsteps echoed throughout the halls, a little figure emitted huffs of air but refused to stop. Golden hair flew behind him as he looked back, he couldn't see his chaser, but he could hear the other approaching. He was so close to outrunning his pursuer, and he had the best plan to avoid being caught. He looked forward again and with a start quickly side stepped the elf he almost collided with. The startled elf nearly dropped a platter with lovely glass tea cups on top. He sighed with relief when he regained his balance and looked behind him at the blurring golden haired figure.

"Sorry Hallion," the elf called over his shoulder, and before Hallion could say anything else the elfling disappeared around the corner. Hallion shrugged and turned back only to come close to dropping his precious cargo again. This time it was a taller elf with long light golden hair, his arms gripped around Hallion shoulders preventing him from losing balance.

"I apologize, my friend" when Hallion got a good look at the elf he dipped his head.

"It is no trouble my Lord" He looked up again and smiled, "enjoy your day with your son, you will be surprise how fast they grow." The other elf chuckled, "thank you, I will." With that the other elf continued his chase, calling out his son's name.

The little efling found himself outside, where he hoped his father would least likely look for him. He took a quick look behind him, and with a whoop he continued his run. After running for some time the elfling spotted two elves that he recognize and ran to them.

A pure silver haired elf picked up his head as he heard panting and light footsteps. He looked in the direction of the noise with curious eyes.

"Celeborn, what is it my love?" the other spoke as she looked at her husband's intense stare. Before he could say anything the golden haired elfling appeared huffing but with a bright smile on his face as he ran toward them.

"What are you doing, Little Leaf?" Celeborn said as the little elf gripped his clothing and hid behind him.

"I am running from adar, will you hide me?"

Celeborn raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "what did you do that your father would be chasing you?" The little elf didn't answer as he searched for the best place to hide. When he didn't see any, he looked at the noble lady next to Celeborn. Her eyes were bright with amusement and affection for the younger elf.

"Please do not tell ada, where I am," he spoke as he headed to the lady and crawled under her dress.

Galadriel placed a hand over her mouth to suppress a surprised yelp. Right as the little elf hid himself his father came around jogging lightly by them.

"Oropher," Celeborn called. Oropher turned to him and slowed his jog to a walk as he approached them.

"Celeborn, my Lady," Oropher greeted.

"How are you?" Celeborn started the conversation.

"Well enough. At the moment I am searching for my son. Have you seen him?"

With a genuine thoughtful face Celeborn replied, "No I have not."

Oropher hummed, "well do keep a look out for him, who knows what type of mischief he will get into."

Celeborn chuckled, "Farewell," he called out to Oropher who was already leaving.

Thranduil lifted the hem of Galadriel's dress as he lay on his stomach. With his hand covering his mouth to stop his giggles his bright blue eyes watched his father leave. He was victorious, his father would not catch him today. He giggled again, and did not attempt to smolder his laugh. He did not realize that even though his father was far enough, he could still hear him.

Oropher turned sharply at the pair of elves, as he heard a familiar laugh, when he looked down he saw wide blue orbs stare back at him.

"I have you now, Thranduil." Oropher called as he ran back to Celeborn and Galadriel.

Seeing his father approach him, Thranduil threw down the piece of cloth and scooted back. He carefully lifted the other side of the dress as Thranduil darted to the right, his father right on his heels.

The whole time Celeborn was silently amused as he watched father and son play. He looked at Galadriels face, and saw that she was amused too, after all who could resist the charm of little Thranduil.

"What were you saying again about having children?" Celeborn whispered in her ear.

"Not today, perhaps not for a long time." Galadriel spoke as her eyes lingered on the energetic Thranduil running from his father. Celeborn barked out a laugh.

Thranduil's little feet was still moving as fast as they could, but with his father close behind him, his only chance was to climb. He looked ahead and saw the perfect tree He glanced behind him to see his father a few paces away, climbing would surely get him caught but it was a chance he was willing to make.

With a great leap he swung up to the nearest branch and used the rest of his momentum to stretch out his arms to another branch climbing higher and higher.

"That is high enough Little Leaf," Thranduil looked down to see his father swing up and approach him in less time it took him to climb.

"But ada," the child whined. Oropher chuckled as he settled himself in the branches and picked Thranduil up and set him on his lap.

"I was so close," Thranduil continued to whine.

Oropher squeezed Thranduil lovingly, "I know you were, ion-nín perhaps next time when he play hide and go seek, you will win."

"That's what you say all the time," Thranduil turned with a pout on his lips. Oropher grinned at him and used one of his hands to tickle Thranduil's stomach. The little elfling let out a laugh as he desperately tried to push his father's hands away.

Oropher sighed when he felt that Thranduil had enough and leaned back in the branches. Both listened to the nature that surrounded them, as the sun slowly headed down.

"Ada,"

Oropher hummed, letting his son know that he was listening to him.

Thranduil turned around to fully face his father, "thank you for spending time with me today."

"It is my pleasure my Little Leaf. Whenever I am not busy, I am always willing to spend time with you." Oropher gently squeezed him and kissed him on the forehead as Thranduil snuggled closer to his chest.

"We should make our way back. The evening meal will be served soon,"

Thranduil pulled away from his father his mouth wide in a smile." With Thranduil still in his arms he carefully made his way down the tree and back to their home.

After eating Thranduil returned to his room, and was preparing to go to sleep as his parents instructed. Before he went to his bed an idea came to him and he started to pull out various pens, pencil, and colors. He sat on the table with a few sheets of paper, and the rest of his utensils around him. He picked up a pencil and moved it across the paper as his eyes squinted in concentration and occasionally sticking out his tongue.

When he was satisfied with his drawings he picked up some of the colors he had and went to work humming along as he did so.

Not too long after Oropher peeked his head around Thranduil's door and saw his son at the table. He had to suppress the chuckle that was bubbling in his throat as Thranduil humming became louder as he joyfully kicked his feet. It was obvious that Thranduil was unaware of his fathers presence. Oropher didn't want to startle the poor elfling so he gently cleared his throat.

Thranduil picked his head up at turned to the direction of the door where Oropher slipped in and closed the door.

"Ada!"

"Little Leaf, I thought you would be sleep by now." Thranduil eyes faltered as he looked to his dad and then back to his art.

"I made something for you," Thranduil smiled at his dad who he hoped wasn't upset with him for being awake.

"Did you now," Oropher returned his sons gentle smile. "Why don't I help you put all this back and I can look at what you made me." Thranduil nodded excitedly as he started cleaning his table.

With the two working together everything was cleaned and put away in its proper place. While they were cleaning Thranduil made sure not to let his father see his gift, and placed the paper somewhere safe.

When they finished Thranduil directed his father to sit on the bed, as he fetched the paper.

"Cover your eyes, and no peeking," Thranduil told his father in a voice that was rather serious for one so young. Oropher thought he would amuse the child by doing as he was told. He closed his eyes as he felt a slight shift in the bed as Thranduil jumped next to him.

"Can I look now?"

"Not yet," was Thranduil hasty reply. He heard Thranduil shift some more next to him, and when he was finally settled Thranduil said.

"You can look now,"

Oropher opened his eyes, and looked to the right where Thranduil was and instead of his sons head was a colorful paper. For one so young the artwork was beautifully made, but it was beautiful anyway since his son made it for him. He could tell that his son took great care in creating the setting, and the use of his colors.

For an elfling his age, the colors blended wonderfully he could pick out the sun as it started to set. He guessed that the thin lines with smaller ones coming out on the side of it, with a few green spots were trees. On one of the trees his eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to figure out the disembodied figures.

He didn't want to ask Thranduil, for fear of hurting his feelings, but Thranduil placed the picture between them as he started pointing.

"This is us," he pointed to the two blob figures. "This is the tree we are sitting in as we watch the sun set." Thranduil finished with a big smile on his face.

"It is a picture when we were outside today. Do you like it?" Thranduil looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I don't like it," Oropher spoke seriously, he watched Thranduil reaction as his mouth opened but nothing came out. He saw his face fall and the light in his eyes dim as they started to shine with tears.

"I love it." Hearing his fathers words Thranduil brightened again as he crawled on his lap. "Do you really?"

"Of course I do, this is the second loveliest gift I have ever received. I will treasure it always."

Thranduil gave his father a big toothy grin, but then turned to a frown. "What was your first gift ada?"

Oropher chuckled at the curious look in his son's eyes, "You are. I am so lucky to have a son like you." Oropher closed the distance and rubbed his nose with Thranduil, who let out a shrill giggle.

"I love you my Little Leaf,"

"I love you to ada."

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
